Typical bicycle lock assemblies include long cables for looping around portions of the bicycle and portions of a securing structure (e.g., a bike rack) to secure the bicycle to the securing structure. These long cables are not useful in securing smaller items, such as a skateboard or a scooter, because the cables can easily be slipped off of the narrow components of the skateboard or scooter. Thus, skateboard or scooter users often forgo locking their objects, leaving them without any deterrent to theft.